Naruto KAI
by soulspaz
Summary: a naruto who is strong and fairly smart. follows canon storyline but with big changes. please read and review. help me by leaving CONSTRUCTIVE critisim...
1. Chapter 1

It's a bitch but I don't own naruto...

* * *

"Ok I'm in" he whispered as he jumped through a window.

Moving quickly, he moved down the hallway. He soon stopped and looked in front of him. There was a normal looking door with what appeared to be a simple lock on it.

"What are you doing here?" a voice echoed.

"Oiroke no Jutsu" was all the elderly man heard before blood sprayed across the wall and he was unconscious.

Looking at the door, the blonde boy touched it. It was genuine wood. A chakra enhanced fist soon found the door broken. Of course had he tried the handle he would have found the door to be open. He sprinted in, noticing loads of scrolls. He stopped and picked up some of the random paper on the desk next to him. He then moved over to the shelf opposite his original position. FUUTON was all that was written at the top of the shelf. He grabbed two scrolls and then moved onto the next shelf. KATON was all that was written on this one, he quickly picked a couple and moved toward the end of the room. There was a large scroll resting on a pillar. The boy took the scroll and fled from the room and the building. He then sprinted into one of the forests near the edge of the city. The way he saw it he had 6 hours until he was found.

**6 HOURS LATER...**

A blonde boy looked up as a figure landed in front of him. He wasn't shocked that he had been found, he had sensed the ninja approach a few minutes ago.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE D-"

The man stopped halfway through his sentence because he noticed the boy had a tired look on his face and that the clothes were worn and dirty.

"Have you been training, naruto???" the man said.

The newly identified boy simply smiled and nodded.

"Why did you steal that scroll?"

'Sweet he hasn't noticed the smaller scrolls' naruto thought to himself.

"Mizuki sensei told me i would pass the test if I took it, I will pass right iruka sensei" naruto said honestly.

"Ahhh fuck" iruka said as he turned around to dodge some kunai.

"Mizuki you traitor!" iruka screamed.

"Shut up iruka, move and let me take the scroll" the silver haired chunnin said.

"Naruto, give me the scroll" all eyes went to naruto. He simply grinned and reached for the scroll, before sticking his tongue out and laughing at mizuki's incredulous look.

"Hey mizuki, sometimes you should look behind you" with that said the real naruto thrust senbon into mizuki's neck. Instantly he was on the floor and not moving. Iruka was just looking at naruto like he had grown a third head and then a fourth!

"Naruto..." he said

Everything will be explained later, we have to move before his accomplices catch up to us." Naruto said as he started running towards the hokage tower.

**1 HOUR LATER**

"Congratulations naruto, you have completed your first mission as a leaf shinobi. This mission was ranked s class because it involved such high level documents. You can pick up your forehead proctor at the front desk and your money shall be wired to your account. Please visit the academy tomorrow for team assignments" the hokage said.

"Thanks old man" naruto said before disappearing from the room via a shunshin. Iruka gave the hokage a glance that basically said 'tell me the story'. The hokage simply sighed and went on to explain how naruto had noticed mizuki acting strange and so followed him until he found that mizuki planned on betraying konoha with some ninja from 'sound village'. He then went on to explain that naruto had come straight to the hokage and told him everything, and then was assigned a mission to stop mizuki from leaving with the scroll.

To say iruka was gob smacked was an understatement, he was utterly in denial. Naruto the dead last had just stopped an EXPIERENCED chunnin with ease. He sat there staring at the hokage and then suddenly jumped up and walked out of the room. The hokage just sat back a smile on his face. He liked naruto and he even though he knew naruto had some scrolls he didn't ask for them back. Things were going to get interesting.

Please review this story. I've only just found time to start writing. If you guys like it then I'll write more. This is just a taster chapter so the following chapters will be longer. Flame me if you like I really don't care and won't listen to you because that's the way I am. I welcome constructive criticism and look forwards to writing more. I will check the review in 1 week, if they say write more i will if not then i will still probably write more but at a slower pace.

Anyways laterz

SOULSPAZ


	2. Chapter 2

IM BACK!!!

Thanks to: jumpfrog and kaguya kaze for reviews... also jumpfrog, i look forwards to the critism

Disclaimer: nope... I don't own it yet

**Chapter two**

"Hey naruto, what are you doing here?" Kiba shouted.

"Err...look at the headband" naruto replied whilst pointing towards his forehead, which was occupied with a new konoha headband. Naruto walked over to the last Uchiha and sat down. This in turn caused two of the loudest fan girls known, to start screaming at naruto.

"Please shut the hell up" naruto said in a monotone voice. However Sakura and Ino didn't even noticed that Naruto's attitude had completely changed from whilst they were in the academy, thus they continued to rant at naruto. This in turn caused naruto to lose patience...

"_**IM GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DONT SHUT THE FUCK UP" **_naruto's eyes were now red with rage and Sakura and Ino were now scared. They both started to back up and noticed that slowly naruto's eyes were changing back to their normal blue. Whilst sakura and ino were continually backing away from naruto, sasuke was now staring at naruto with almost...admiration?

"Hey naruto, what was that. Your different then yesterday, your personality has changed completely" sasuke stated.

"If you are on my team, I will tell you" was naruto's simple monotone reply.

"Hello class, I'm going to set you into your teams now so please take a seat and listen carefully" iruka stated as he stepped into the class. He quickly stated the first six teams and then moved on to...

"Team 7 shall consist of..." a silent pause.

"Uchiha sasuke" a breath from said person was all that was heard.

"Haruno sakura" a piercing scream deafened everyone.

"Namikaze-"

A chorus of 'wha', 'huh' and 'who' was heard

"Naruto" iruka finished

"Wait, you mean like the fourth hokage?" sakura asked

Iruka turned to her and replied with nod.

Now a chorus of gasps could be heard as all the students were chocking on their own breath. Naruto however simply continued to look forwards with a bored expression.

Most students were thinking along the lines of

'Oh fuck, we've been bullying a kage's son!'

Sasuke looked at naruto with a grin... he was going to get a few answers later...

"Your jonin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" naruto looked up, as if in thought then placed his head on the table and closed his eyes.

(Im not going to say the rest of the teams as you know them already)

A few hours passed by and finally a white haired man stepped into the room. He had a mask covering his mouth and nose and his forehead protector was slanted so as to cover his right eye. He wore the standard jonin uniform and stood tall above the children.

"Hi" he said as he stared at them. His eye curved into an upside down U as he smiled at them.

"Meet me on the roof as soon as you can" he said. He soon disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto looked at sasuke and sakura as they headed for the door. They both stopped as the noticed he wasn't walking to the door like them.

"What are yo-" sasuke's question was cut off when naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves. He turned and simply sprinted to the roof, a terrible screeching fan girl following behind. As sasuke and sakura reached the roof, sakura instantly screamed...

"NARUTO DISAPPEARED SOMEWHE-" but stopped before she could finish as she noticed naruto sitting next to Kakashi and talking. This pissed her off, as she now looked bad in front of sasuke. She simply sat down on a ledge in front of Kakashi, followed soon by naruto and sasuke.

"How about we start by introducing ourselves, I will start. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are...you don't need to know, my dislikes are...you don't need to know and my goal for the future is... you don't need to know"

A sweat drop appeared behind all three genins heads.

"You next pinkie" Kakashi said.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are" *glances at sasuke*, "my dislikes are ...NARUTO...My goal for the future is..... I don't know..."

"Ok...emo next" Kakashi said lazily.

Whilst glaring at Kakashi sasuke started talking "my name is uchiha sasuke, I have no likes but many dislikes *glances at sakura*. My ambition in life is to kill a certain someone, but before that I want to establish my family again."

"Ok...Blondie you're up, take your time" Kakashi warned.

"Hi, my name is Namikaze Naruto. My father was the fourth hokage." Naruto took a deep breath and then slowly dragged the next few lines out. "My father sealed the kyuubi no kitsune into me to stop it from destroying the village. It is widely known that tailed beasts cannot be killed. Therefore he had no choice but to seal it."

Now sasuke was looking in complete shock at naruto. That was understandable. Sakura, on the other hand, looked like she had a heart attack.

"W w w what?" she said unsteadily.

"I understand if you don't want to be near me..." a sad naruto said.

"Humph dobe, were kind of alike...maybe this won't be so bad" a surprisingly calm uchiha said.

Sakura however was shaking; her eyes were wide and her breathing fast. Stuttering, she said

"S-so yo-your t-t-the kyubbi?"

Naruto's eyed showed his pain, sasuke stared at her as though she was a complete retard and kakashi simply looked at her then at the floor.

"No sakura, I'm not the kyubbi. Although I have put a mask on all these years, that was just to hide my real personality and smarts and knowledge. However it is up to you to view who you think I am..." naruto finished his part. Sakura seemed to have stopped shaking, yet she was still slightly shocked.

"I will trust you a little naruto, but you have to earn the rest of my trust" sakura said.

Both sasuke and naruto seemed slightly pissed off after she said that, however they both understood where she was coming from.

"Fine" was the only reply she received. If she was honest she would say she missed the old naruto compared to the new naruto, but she would never admit that to herself.

"Right guys, tomorrow will be the test to see if you actually deserve those headbands. I suggest you don't eat anything tomorrow. We meet at 7 am sharp. Part of the test is to find out where will must meet." And with that said kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey guys, listen...why don't you come over to my house. I just received the keys to it today. We can train a little after" naruto said.

"hn" sasuke grunted.

"okay" sakura said slightly less worried than before.

So the trio went off to the new house at a fairly relaxed pace. Naruto leading and sasuke and sakura close behind.

Sakura seemed to be observing naruto, whilst sasuke seemed to think about the possibility of having his first friend.

Naruto stopped at the district that the uchiha were located next to. This area used to belong to the fourth and so had been left abandoned for 12 years. It looked as though all the buildings were perfectly intact and the only problem would be cleaning the area up a little.

Sakura was about to mention that this was the fourth hokage's district when naruto turned around and said

"Welcome to my home"

Sakura had forgotten the fact that naruto was the fourth's son and simply nodded dumbly. Sasuke just smirked.

'He lives right next to me...even more chance to become friends. At least I won't be lonely anymore.'

The group walked in to the compound and naruto quickly found the main house and opened the door. He stepped in slowly and noticed that everything was clean. No dust or anything. His eyes found a few seals located in the room...they were most likely the case of the clean house. Sasuke and sakura watched and followed as naruto walked through the large house.

The house contained, 5 large bedrooms and each one had its own bathroom. There were a couple of study rooms, a large kitchen and dining room, a rather large library, a very large living room and a few smaller store rooms. At the back of the house was a large training ground, this had gotten a smirk from the boys.

"the house is nice naruto...." sakura said as they sat down in the living room.

"it's going to be lonely living alone in a large house...." naruto said "now I understand how sasuke feels"

"Hey...maybe I could..." sasuke started and stopped

"What?" sakura and naruto said.

"maybe I could...move in with you..." sasuke dragged out. Sakura's eyes widened and naruto looked shocked but recovered quickly...

"that would be nice" naruto calmly spoke.

The three genin sat there for a short time before naruto asked the two others if they wanted some food. They had both accepted and soon naruto was in the kitchen with a couple of scrolls... he opened them up and dropped a little blood on them, did a hand seal and there was a large puff of smoke as a lot of food came out of the scrolls. Sakura and sasuke's jaw dropped as naruto did that and carried on cooking some lunch. 30 minutes later and the dining table was full of food and naruto, sakura and sasuke were digging in. The food was good and soon gone.

"hey naruto" sakura said after the meal.

Naruto looked up as he finished cleaning the dishes

"yeah"

"I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have acted that way. I know you're not the kyubbi. If you were, we would all be dead." She then proceeded to hug him tightly.

"sakura....thank you" he returned the hug just as tightly. They soon broke off and sat down. They told each other about themselves and at that point naruto decided they should train together so that they could get an idea of each other's skills.

Yes, tomorrow would be a very interesting day for kakashi...


End file.
